


Kitten

by SireneNomdePlume



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Begging, Blindfolds, Bondage, Daddy Kink, Dom Severus Snape, Dom/sub, F/M, Face-Fucking, Face-Sitting, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-05
Updated: 2017-10-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 10:02:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,272
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12010413
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SireneNomdePlume/pseuds/SireneNomdePlume
Summary: Severus loves to hear her beg. But he'll make her wait, just long enough until he can watch her break apart for him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So, I perused YouTube awhile ago (and fanfiction sites) and noted that there are barely any fanfics of this rare pairing, and there were absolutely no videos, so I made one (rated M! But YouTube safe). If you want to check it out, here's the link!
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aG6YnFeW9Sg

At night he liked to hear her beg.

Severus watched as the girl knelt on the bed, playing with her nipples silently. Her Slytherin tie was wrapped around her head as a blindfold, emerald green, his favorite color. He flicked his cigarette and took another long drag. The girl put on a good show, but it wouldn't be much longer before Severus joined her on the bed, no matter how much he wanted to make Miss Parkinson wait.

Severus took another sip of whiskey and inhaled the smoke of his cigarette one more time before stepping to the bed. He grasped her face; the little slut's mouth was open and ready, her tongue dancing between her teeth. Severus bent down, latching his mouth on Pansy's and exhaling, forcing her to swallow down the tobacco smoke from his lungs. 

Sometimes Severus liked to watch her bleed, fingernail scratches and harsh bites against her pale skin. It made her less of a dream and more of a reality. Pansy liked that too; she always yowled like a cat in heat when Severus took her hard, scratched her body, pulled her silky hair. 

Severus stroked his hand down Pansy's sweat-slick back, and the girl trembled. "Daddy..." Pansy said, and Severus felt a jolt of desire spike through him. 

Severus lay down on the bed where she was still kneeling in position, waiting eagerly for him to give her direction. 

It had all started with a lesson when he heard the slur that set him on edge and filled him with nauseous regret. He had pulled her into his classroom with the promise of a week's worth of detention. On last day, the little hussy wore her skirt shorter and no knickers, spreading her legs underneath the table coyly as if she wasn't aware of what she doing. He taught her a lesson, in more ways than one, and she never spoke that forbidden word again. He was sure of it; she'd never lie to him now, and he had ways of finding out and she knew it. Because if she did say it again, this, whatever it was, would stop, no matter how much Severus lusted after those toned legs, the velvet skin so soft to the touch, the way her rosy cheeks and pert breasts would flush when he tongued her...

He lifted himself up a bit to urge her to part her legs, and she did; she always followed his commands, his little prompts, and prods. Her legs were quivering from the strain of holding herself in position for so long, but he'd make it worth her effort. 

He lay down underneath Pansy and grabbed her hips roughly. She let out a little squawk but said nothing more, because he hadn't given her permission to speak yet, and she was just so obedient...

But only here. Only in this room. 

He pulled her down, and she slammed down on his face. Severus' nose hurt a bit from the force, but he didn't mind that much. He latched onto her clit and lashed it with his tongue, and her thighs trembled. He could tell she was trying her best not to move, not to make any noise. 

She tasted like butterscotch and cream, and Severus hadn't had his fill yet. He sucked her clit into his mouth, and he could almost feel the beads of sweat drip down her back, could almost feel the tears of frustration he was sure was sparkling in her eyes underneath the blindfold. He let go of her and laved the expanse of her pussy, and lifted her up a bit. 

"You can move, kitten," Severus said, and urged to sit on his face again. He suckled on her clit again, and she ground into his face, rubbing her wetness all over him. He could smell her sea salt, taste her cream, and he loved it, loved every moment of it. Wasn't he owed this at least? 

He bit down lightly on her little nub, and she jumped up, only to grind herself down again. He patted her arse, pushing her away slightly, and with a little mewl of protest, she fell to the other side of the bed. Pansy's breasts were flush and her nipples were hard peaks, just begging for him to suck on them. 

So he did. Severus ripped the blindfold off in one swift pull. He lifted himself to cage her underneath his body and sucked a nipple into his mouth and tugged. He bit down, harder this time, and she cried out, raking her nails through his hair. He always liked having his hair played with, and he gave her a rewarding lick as he pinched her other nipple. 

She was naked save for the collar gracing her neck, a little bell dangling from it. He lifted himself off of her once more to shrug out of his robes and frock coat and trousers, unlacing his boots and placing them neatly on the chair. Severus could feel her eager eyes watching his every move, and his lips quirked. 

"Daddy..." 

Severus glanced over at her; she was playing with her nipples, legs splayed out and revealing her flushed folds, the hard little pearl poking out and red as a cherry. He lifted himself over her again, gripping his shaft, hard and wanting. He thrust into her without preamble, and she cried out, wrapping her legs around his waist as he started to move. 

She always liked it fast and hard and rough, but he'd make her wait for a bit. He thrust slowly, long shallow drags that made tears shine in her eyes. 

"Please, daddy," she begged, and he couldn't wait anymore. He pulled out completely, resting his cock against her entrance for a few moments before plunging in, stroking into her deeply. She cried out, back arched and legs trembling against his waist. He gripped her thighs as he pounded into her, and her head thrashed back and forth against the pillow as he ground into her deeper, harder, faster...

He knew she was at her breaking point, but so was he. He could see the struggle in her eyes as they started to roll back, tears still shining. He pitied her in that moment. Did she truly have no one else to go to for this? Was she really all alone, now? Even after all was revealed, she was still here. Wanting this, wanting him. 

"Who else can give this to you?" he growled, as he ground into her sweet spot. 

"No one!" she cried, panting and squirming against him. "No one but you," she added breathlessly. 

That was enough to satisfy him. "Come, kitten," he purred, flicking the bell on her collar.

And he felt her clench around him as she tossed her head back and screamed, her body spasming and eyes wide and sparkling. He pet her thighs gently as she fluttered around him, her eyes drifting shut as he came, jerking into her and spurting deep inside. 

He pulled out and observed her. Pansy's legs were splayed, his seed mingled with her own juices dripping down over his blankets. 

"Thank you, daddy," she breathed, and Snape nodded brusquely before walking over to the table and pulling out another cigarette. 

* * *

Pansy was always conflicted. 

She almost admired Snape's loyalty, his bravery. He had protected Draco, and without Snape, they most likely would have been doomed. The Dark Lord had always terrified her, and her own well-being couldn't be secured, despite her being a Pure-Blood. But Snape nearly died risking his life for Potter, and if he had really been killed, then she never would have had this, whatever this was. 

He was still wearing his clothes, but as she knelt before him, he pulled out his thick, long cock out of his trousers and her mouth watered. 

He tasted like dark licorice and salt and smelled of male musk, a hint of spiced cologne and potions. She opened her mouth and licked at the head for a moment, playing with the slit--he liked that, his deep, hypnotic voice purring in such a way it seemed to vibrate into her body. She wanted to touch herself even though she had come twice that night already, but she knew she'd be punished for it. Not that she minded at all, but sometimes, he wouldn't touch her, wouldn't let her touch herself, and she would leave full of pent up frustration. She fought the urge as she sank down lower onto his cock as he moaned, spreading his legs further as she rolled his balls gently in her hand. 

It wasn't long before he tugged her hair hard, pulling her all the way down on his cock, her nose flush with the crinkle of his pubic hair--she could smell his musk, strong and enticing as he jabbed her throat. 

This was the hard part, but she loved it all the same. She struggled to breathe as he ground into her face, pushing himself deeper into her throat as she choked around him. But it was always worth it, in the end, to see him lose himself because of _her,_ because _she_ made him come. He spurted down her throat, his body jerking and thrusting as he came, and he pulled out a bit at the end. Today, he allowed her to taste him, and she was always grateful for that. Snape looked down at her and Pansy met his eyes as she swallowed. She still saw the hunger that was simmering deep inside of the black depths. 

He let out a breathy sigh and patted her cheek. "Good girl," he murmured. 

Pansy smiled and toyed with the bell on her collar. It was a strange arrangement, it really was. But she was glad for it, almost happy. He was intriguing, he was unpredictable. And now, she wasn't alone.


	2. Master

She always wore her collar, even in class. 

It was a reminder of who Pansy was now, of who she belonged to. And as she sat in Potions class, letting the soft rumble of Snape's voice wash over her, she met his eyes as he glanced her way briefly. 

It was always like this, a secret that only the two of them knew. 

Class was over, but she knew at night, he would be there as he always was, waiting for her. She liked to think that he needed her, too. She pressed her fingers on the bell hidden beneath her tie and smiled to herself. 

Before she went to the common room, an owl had delivered a message to her in the Great Hall. Draco was marrying Daphne's younger sister. She felt as if she should be more jealous, angry, even. Draco had been her first boyfriend, and she followed him dutifully for years. She wouldn't lie to herself, she was a bit envious--was she not good enough for him? Was she not as pretty and or delicate enough to keep his attention that long?

But it didn't matter, not anymore. She sighed and tossed the letter into the fireplace.

* * *

"What's the matter?" Snape murmured, and Pansy shook her head. 

"Nothing's wrong," Pansy replied, and she wished she meant it. His eyes narrowed; Pansy fiddled with her tie silently. 

"Don't lie to me," he said, and she let out a shaky breath. 

"Draco's to marry Astoria. Daphne's sister," she said. His brow lifted, and he turned to his table to pour a glass of wine. 

"And this upsets you?" 

Pansy shook her head, then paused. "Not really, well, not much. I...I feel..." She stopped and gazed at him as he sat down in his chair, his shirt and frock coat unbuttoned a bit. "Do I bore you?"

He stared at her silently, swirling his wine in the goblet before taking a sip, the scars on his throat visible as his Adam's apple bobbed. She wanted to lick them, kiss them, try to make him whole again, though she knew it wouldn't be any use. He said nothing, and she was floundering in the silence. 

"I need you to hurt me," she said finally, as Snape took another sip. "Please."

He continued to stare at her in silence. 

She stripped out of her robes first, then her shirt and skirt until she was bare save for her green and silver tie. "I need you to hurt me tonight...daddy." 

Snape's eyes seemed to spark with something Pansy couldn't place her finger on, but it was hungry and consuming. "Accio paddle." 

It slapped in his hand and he studied it before beckoning her forward. Shaking slightly, she stood before him. He reached for her tie, tugging her forward to drop down on his lap. He caressed her arse slowly, almost reverently, before pinching her left cheek. She could feel his arm move back and she swallowed.

She needed this, now, needed the pain, needed him...he grounded her in more ways than one. And she could swear that he knew it, too.

* * *

"Count," Severus ordered. "Ten strokes." 

"Yes," she breathed, and instead of bracing herself like she usually did, she melted in his lap, spreading her legs slightly. He could feel her wet pussy rub against his thigh, and he raised the paddle, holding it for a moment before slapping it against her arse. 

She jerked at the blow, and let out a harsh breath against his leg. "One." 

He raised his hand again and again, each strike harder than the last. When she reached ten, he could feel her tears soak through his trousers, but her pussy was leaking all the same. She didn't dare rub against him, not yet. What a dutiful, obedient girl she had turned out to be. 

He rubbed her bum gently, soothing the bright red flesh. She sighed breathily, and he dipped his fingers in her juices before parting her cheeks and circling her tight little hole. 

He hadn't done this with Pansy before, and he was curious as to what she'd do. She tensed and he looked down at her. Her nostrils were flared, and her eyes were wide, but even from this angle, he could see the arousal in them, so thick and hot that he imagined it could burn him. 

He inserted his finger— _so slowly,_ he didn't want to break her completely, because what good would it be if he did? Most people would carry the notion that a Slytherin couldn't be depended on, which was an inane perception. Trust was the foundation of what they had, and he urged her now to trust him to lead and her to follow. 

He dug his finger deeper, and she let out a little gasp as he crooked it. He withdrew gently and patted her lightly on her apple red bum. "On the bed."

* * *

Pansy's heart was speeding like a racehorse galloping through a track, and her breaths were coming out in short, hot spurts as she positioned herself on her hands and knees on his bed. His black silk sheets felt cool against her heated flesh, and she rubbed her face in them, her bell tinkling as she did. 

Snape followed her on the bed, and she could feel his now naked skin drag across her back. His fingers returned to her arse, and he parted her cheeks again. His fingers felt slick against her, and she gritted her teeth. She wanted pain. She asked for this. 

And _dammit all,_ she trusted him not to hurt her more than what she wanted. 

He pressed a finger inside of her again, and she bucked up. It burned, but it wasn't an insistent pain. He thrust it further inside of her, and she breathed heavily in the silk sheets, the fabric drawing up close to her nostrils then blowing back down again. 

"Relax, kitten," Snape said, running his hand down her spine. "You have to trust me." 

"I...I do trust you." 

His finger stopped moving, and she realized she didn't want it to. 

"D-daddy." 

His finger slipped out, and this time, another one was added alongside it. She inhaled sharply. It wasn't as bad as she had thought it would be, not how Tracey Davis described it in the Slytherin common room after the boys had all left. 

Then Snape's other hand left her back and reached under to pluck at her clit. Pansy arched her back and bit her lip to keep silent, but Snape bent closer to her, so close she could nearly taste his breath as it caressed her ear.

"Don't hold back," he whispered. "I want to hear you."

Pansy didn't hold back. She whimpered as his fingers clenched inside of her, only to pull out and pat her on her left cheek. She felt him move his hand, and she knew he was gripping his cock, readying it to thrust inside of her most virgin place. She quivered and exhaled harshly, but he surprised her yet again.

His erection bumped against her arse, only to drag down to her weeping entrance. Her folds parted against his cock, and she jolted as it rubbed against her clit before drew back and slammed into her.

And it was sweet, so sweet as he hit home, thrusting and grinding himself into the spot that made her buck up against him. His hand trailed down from her arse to reach around and finger her clit, and despite herself, she groaned, thrusting forward and backward in a steady motion that took her breath away. She heard his breath hitch and he pounded faster, harder, and she wailed as she crashed her way up to her orgasm. She tried to hold it back for as long as she could, but when he squeezed her clit with the tips of two fingers and pulled, she screamed, lights blinking in and out of the corner of her eyelids as she shattered underneath him.

* * *

Severus kept pounding into her as she sighed and her body dissolved underneath him, her release smooth as honey slicking his cock as he drove deeper inside. He came, gasping as quietly as he could so she couldn't hear the power of it, of him losing himself in that moment...it wouldn't do to give up control, not yet. Still trembling from her orgasm, her entrance milked his cock, and as he softened, he rested his forehead against the back of her sweaty neck, brushing her hair to the side.

It was good, every time better than the last. It was just what he had needed today.

* * *

"Good," Snape murmured, and Pansy shivered at his voice trickled down her spine, soft, deep, dark like chocolate silk melting in her ears, throughout her body. Her stomach clenched pleasantly, and he moved off of her to lay down on the side of the bed. "Good girl."

Pansy didn't move until he stroked a single finger up her back. She took this as a sign, and lay down next to him, staring up at the ceiling as he lay silently next to her. 

What he could be thinking, she didn't know. She wasn't a mind reader by any means, and she knew he had impenetrable walls that he would never let her break through. Was there a reason for all of this? Did he crave control in all things...was he lonely? Did have a lover once who gave him these things, or perhaps...never gave him what Pansy gave him? 

She didn't know and wasn't sure if she wanted to. But she didn't move from the bed, even when he stirred and lifted himself off to dress.


End file.
